1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antennas in a wireless communication device in general and global positioning system antennas used in the wireless communication device in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional global positioning system (GPS) antennas are designed to have a strong directivity in the radiation pattern in the area directly facing the GPS satellites. Generally, the antenna rises out of the very top of the unit or is positioned near the top of the radio. Many times, a user will attempt to obtain a GPS fix by holding the mobile unit in a substantially horizontal position, which enables the user to better see the display. As such, the keypad and the antenna of the mobile unit will also be in a substantially horizontal position. As a result, the radiation pattern for the GPS antenna is not suited for this type of situation, which may have a significant impact on the ability of the mobile unit to get fast and accurate GPS fixes.